Birthday Sex is an Easy Present
by charlotteXOyates
Summary: "I may not have a cake, but I've got a different present for you." Lance offered, crawling onto the bed and sticking his ass out for Hunk, and god, the thickness of his butt in proportion to the rest of his body was unbelievable.


**I know this is sorta a day late, rip. There are parts of it, specifically in the beginning, that are a little rushed, so my apologies. Happy b-day to Hunk, though! What better way to celebrate than to give him some smut? The boy has quite the lack of smut content, after all. I was in a dilemma about choosing Hance or Heith, but ultimately went with the two best friends.**

 **This is actually a chapter in my fanfic _Sexcapades in Space_ , which is basically a compilation of many smutty scenes that I'll write. I chose to make this one into a separate fic, too, though, since it's specifically for Hunk's birthday.**

* * *

For most of the paladins, anything earlier than 8 a.m. was too early to be considered waking time. They were defenders of the universe, after all—they needed their rest. Pidge was an exception to this rule at times, skipping out on sleeping nights every now and then when she got caught up in tinkering with some device. Other than that, though, Hunk was the only one on the ship who was an early bird.

Every morning, his routine was usually pretty standard; wake up an hour earlier than Shiro, use the bathroom, start preparing breakfast as the rest of the castle came to life, and wait with all the other paladins for Lance to finally wake up to join them. After all, it was an undisputed fact that Lance was the deepest sleeper of them all—and that just made it that much more shocking for Hunk when he walked into the kitchen to see Lance crouching by the oven, robed up as if he'd just woken up.

"Lance?!" Hunk exclaimed, approaching warily. Not that he wasn't happy to see the boy, but if Lance was awake earlier than him, there was probably some supernatural force at work here.

His suspicions were only furthered as Lance jumped and immediately whipped around to block the oven with his body, chuckling nervously.

"Hunk! Uh, hey, buddy! Wow, up this early, huh?"

Hunk pursed his lips together, trying to glance behind Lance, curiosity only piqued by the other's constant attempts to block his view of the oven.

"What are you up to?" He huffed, arms crossed. It was far too strange for Lance to be up this early and to be acting this shady; something had to be up, and being direct was the only way to get through.

Lance gulped, and even if he hadn't been making it obvious, Hunk would've been able to spot his nervousness a mile away. They were childhood friends, after all.

"N-nothi—woah!" Lance yelped as Hunk sighed and moved him out of the way, only comfortable with manhandling Lance like that because he knew the other didn't mind it.

His eyes widened at the sight that welcomed him once Lance was out of the way. The oven was...a complete disaster.

"...um...what happened?" Hunk asked, tapping against the oven as he examined the gooey substance 'baking' inside that looked like the leftovers of a custard bomb.

Lance's face was growing redder by the second, which Hunk found incredibly adorable. He'd always found his childhood friend adorable in a lot of aspects, since he was like this bouncy ball of optimism, and as endearing as it was seeing him freeze up in embarrassment, Hunk didn't want to see him uncomfortable.

"Dude, come on. Just tell me what happened." He rested a hand on Lance's shoulder reassuringly, smile widening when he felt the other relax a bit beneath his touch.

"...okay." Lance muttered, avoiding eye contact as he spoke, and Hunk couldn't help but find the uncharacteristically evasive gesture to be jarring. "...I, uh, tried to bake you a cake...you know, for your birthday...and obviously, space ingredients don't work like Earth ingredients, so, yeah. That happened."

He nodded towards the oven disaster, and as stressful as that sounded, Hunk couldn't help but perk up in shock and elation, wasting no time in scooping Lance up in a hug.

"Oh my stars, I forgot it was my birthday! I can't believe you remembered—thank you, Lance!"

He was unaware of the fact that he was squeezing Lance with his biceps a little too hard until the skinny boy started wheezing and sputtering out a "no problem", and Hunk immediately set him down, muttering apologies.

Lance chuckled, his return to that playful smirk a welcome sight as he dusted off his robe a bit. "Of course I remembered. I just wish I could've given you an actual cake though…"

Hunk waved him off. "Oh, I don't need a cake! It's not like I was expecting one in space, anyways. I didn't even remember it was my birthday! Or at least, well, not right after waking up. Maybe I would've later but, that's besides the point!" He grabbed Lance's shoulders, still beaming. "It's the thought that counts, Lance. Thanks for the thoughtful present!"

Lance returned his grin, elbowing him softly. "Yeah, well, you know me! Always gotta throw in a present...hm…"

His eyebrows curled upwards suddenly in thought as Hunk brought his arms back to himself, looking his friend over.

"Yeah...a present…" Lance muttered to himself, slowly dragging his eyes up and down Hunk's body before a grin displayed itself on his face.

"Lance? Did you just—woah!" Hunk gasped as Lance took ahold of his wrist and lead them both back down to the bedroom hallway and into his room, not bothering to explain anything to Hunk and, even worse, not bothering to clean up after himself in the oven. Hunk would get on his case about that later, though.

Once the door had shut behind them, Lance walked towards his bed, back facing Hunk a few paces in front of him.

Hunk tapped his foot as he looked around, half expecting Lance to have forgotten that he had purchased a birthday cake for him this entire time and that they were going to have a surprise party in his room now.

He opened his mouth to comment on how frazzled Lance seemed and how this was proof that the boy wasn't a morning person; nothing could've prepared him for what happened next, though.

Lance moved quicker than Hunk could speak, undoing his robe and letting it fall past his shoulders, exposing the smooth bareness of tan skin across his shoulders to Hunk, and that point, all Hunk could really muster was a squeak of shock.

His fight-or-flight reflexes were immediately pushed to the forefront of his brain as he shrunk into himself a bit, physically shivering at the way Lance turned to look at him from over his shoulder before letting the robe drop down more—and the way he exposed his back but nothing below his waist made this situation suddenly feel like a strip tease.

Morning wood was generally not something Hunk struggled with too much, whether that was because he was an early bird or not he wasn't sure, but the tightness in his pants was most definitely a problem now. He wasn't sure if he should be trying to hide it or if that was a lost cause at this point; what he did know, however, was that this was definitely a strip tease and not just Lance undressing. At the very least, it turned into a strip tease the moment Lance began shaking his hips in a particularly alluring fashion. Given, Lance probably could've done anything with his robe down and Hunk would be able to feel his eyes turning into heart shapes.

He didn't fully comprehend just how much of a turn this morning had made though until Lance dropped the robe to the floor, revealing his entire naked body for Hunk to eat up with his eyes—back, waist, ass—all of it. His cock was very happy to see his childhood friend like this, since he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it once...or twice…

"I may not have a cake, but I've got a different present for you." Lance offered, crawling onto the bed and sticking his ass out for Hunk, and god, the thickness of his butt in proportion to the rest of his body was unbelievable.

Hunk's body was very quickly reacting to the scene before him, but he wasn't sure what active action to take. There were two obvious choices; he could go with the flow, or question everything. He seemed to subconsciously choose both.

"...but...why?" He gulped, stepping towards the bed, fingers already itching to feel out the curves of Lance's body that he'd always known were there.

Lance chuckled, lifting his pointer finger up to his lips. "Oh, it's pretty silly, really. Back when we were younger, we made a deal. Do you remember it?" He began sucking on his fingers, which somehow made Hunk speed up his advances until he was right behind Lance. "I asked that if, on my 18th birthday, I was still a virgin, then you claim my first time for me…" He shook his ass towards Hunk invitingly.

Hunk gulped, eyes watering from his lack of blinking, but he couldn't possibly look away from Lance's gorgeous body as his hands began moving forward against his better judgement. "But...it's not your 18th birthday…"

A part of Hunk was screaming at him to just shut up and take what Lance was giving him after years of admiring the other boy's lithe body, but the other part of him—the logical part—needed to fully understand what was going on before he could give in to the object of his desires.

Lance was glancing back at him, watching him closely. "True, it's not my 18th birthday...but, well…" He pushed his ass back more, slipping his finger out of his mouth to show off to Hunk the saliva. "...I guess I was just...tired of waiting. I hope you'll accept this birthday present from me." He winked, and that, coupled with the revelation that Lance seemed to have been waiting for something like this just as much as Hunk, officially pushed him over.

His massive hands wrapped around Lance's bouncy ass, massaging and rolling the plump cheeks together in circular motions; Hunk couldn't think of anything that felt better in his palms.

"Are...are you sure?" Hunk questioned one last time, tongue darting out over his lips as he pushed Lance forward onto the bed more to crawl on behind him, eyeing his ass hungrily.

Lance flashed him another grin, legs spreading apart as an answer all on their own. "Oh yeah. Dive into your birthday cake—please."

Hunk didn't need to be told twice as he shoved his face into Lance's ass, prying his cheeks apart with both hands to give himself as much access to the tasty red cherry as possible. His tongue ravaged away at it, licking circles around the puckered entrance before forcing its way inside, coupled by the puckering of his own lips against it.

When Hunk was starving, he sure as hell wasn't going to mind his manners during a feast, and that was exactly what this was. Within just the first few seconds, saliva was dripping down Lance's perineum as Hunk tasted his ass like it was the finest meal he'd ever been served, continuing to massage his ass in tandem with the tongue action while Lance cried out in alarmed pleasure.

"Oh god! I've wanted this for so long, I always knew you'd be good at...ah! Hunk!" His voice was like a dash of sugar across Hunk's senses, adding a sweet taste to his already delicious hole.

Hunk just wanted to hear Lance's sweet voice crying out more and more, and he found it was rather easy to get the other boy to raise his voice as his teeth grazed against his raw entrance, pinching every now and then only to be followed up by Hunk slurping and thrusting his tongue forward. God, he didn't think his hunger for Lance's body could ever be quelled like this, and the tent in his pants agreed fully.

His hands clumsily worked with his clothes, trusting Lance to hold himself stable for Hunk to continue tasting. Of course, that didn't work out very well as Lance swung his body in all sorts of directions, squeaking and moaning in response to all the sensations Hunk was giving him by eating him out.

Hunk found himself growling in frustration, and he put the ass-eating on hold to sit back and undo his pants. He refused to have a restrained boner any longer throughout the rest of this session that he'd dreamed about for so long.

Lance looked back at him with several throaty whines, pushing his ass back in demand for more, and the neediness that he was displaying made the pause in the ass-eating suddenly worth it to Hunk. Normally he was against playing with his food, but when that food was Lance, then of course he had to play with it.

That said, he was just as eager to indulge in his present as said present was, quickly dropping all of his clothes to expose his massively built body that dwarfed Lance's, topped off only by an equally massive cock hanging in between his legs.

Despite the size difference, though, Lance wasn't shy to take initiative, turning to push Hunk down onto his back with an already blissed out look on his face just from looking at Hunk's cock.

Once Hunk was laying down, Lance mounted him in a 69 position, ass raised just above his face as he went face to face with Hunk's nether region.

Hunk had no qualms with this position, and he didn't mind Lance choosing how he wanted to do this. It helped him ensure that the other boy really did want this as much as Hunk, after all.

"You've been so good, Lance…" Hunk praised, petting his backside with his hands and grinning at the way Lance shivered and purred. "Wow...so good...such a good birthday present."

Lance keened hard at that, thrusting his ass against Hunk's mouth, much to the yellow paladin's amusement. His little birthday cake was so impatient.

"You've been so good, okay, I'll get back to feasting now." Hunk chuckled, giving in to Lance's adorable neediness as he strained his neck up to tongue at the hole.

Within just several slobbers, Lance was practically sitting on his face, rubbing his ass against Hunk's suctioning mouth and moaning nonstop. Then, in an attempt to silence himself, Lance latched his own mouth around the head of Hunk's cock, causing a chain reaction of sudden moans from both of them.

"Shit, Lance!" Hunk gasped, cursing sharply like he only ever did around his closest partner.

Lance managed to smirk back at him, although his face was clearly darkened by his blushing as he panted. "You're even bigger than I imagined…" He whispered, voice only able to come out as a moan at this point.

Hunk's tongue swiped across his lips, and he bucked his hips to draw Lance's attention back to his cock. The implication alone that Lance had imagined him naked before had him hardening even more, but he swore the one thing that would make him lose his patience faster than anything else was that look of unwavering lust in Lance's eyes.

For now, he did his best to hold it together, continuing to feast on Lance's delicious hole, exploring just how tight it really was. Meanwhile, Lance wrapped his lips around Hunk's cock, sending pleasurable tingles up his spine of varying degrees as he experimentally lowered his head.

The feeling of Lance taking his shaft past his lips had Hunk shuddering, bucking his hips erratically. The boy's talkative mouth felt far better than anything Hunk had ever felt before, although the most he'd ever done was use his hand to jerk himself off like most guys did. Still, Lance was taking his length down so slowly...and while he didn't want to force him to take more of his cock, he did want to encourage him to speed up the process.

Within seconds, Hunk had a reward system set up for Lance. For every inch that he took into his mouth, Hunk would intensify the attention to his hole. First he just dug his fingers into the entrance, prying the walls apart for his curious tongue even more, but quickly turned into touches to Lance's dick and rough ass massages—because he quickly learned that Lance wasn't satisfied if his ass wasn't being handled roughly. And Hunk, despite his normally softer nature, was more than happy to give Lance all the roughness in the world if that was what he wanted.

This was easily the dirtiest Hunk had ever been and the dirtiest he'd ever allowed his mind to wander, but he wasn't going to regret any of this for a moment as Lance struggled to take the last half of his cock down his throat, jaws already parted as wide as he could.

Lance's hands wrapped around Hunk's legs, pulling them towards him. At first Hunk had no idea what he was doing, but he quickly began realizing just how kinky Lance was as he shoved Hunk's thighs against each side of his face while he continued to choke himself on his thick cock.

"Is this what you like?" Hunk mused, bringing his thighs together with more force against Lance's entire body. He felt the boy shiver with every bone of his body, passing the sensation on to Hunk as if to nod.

Hunk smiled and began petting his ass more, tightening his thigh's grip on Lance's body and jabbing his cock up into Lance's throat while blowing cool air against his red hole.

He had somewhat of a parameter for how kinky Lance was. Back during the Garrison days, Iverson had kept Lance after class and sent other teachers to retrieve his laptop, and so Lance, being the drama queen he was, had begged Hunk to delete his browser history before they got to their dorm room to confiscate his stuff. Needless to say, Hunk had found some very naughty things on there…

Even with an understanding of how dirty Lance could be, though (not many people were into hardcore BDSM like sensory deprivation), he was still learning new things about the boy's kinks, which just added to the sexual tension in the air. This was already Hunk's favorite surprise birthday gift ever, made even better by the fact that it had been a surprise for both of them.

He sucked Lance's hole harder, tongue digging around inside of him in search of his sweetest spots to reward the boy for a job well done deep throating him. Fitting Hunk's cock in his mouth was no easy task, so the fact that he still managed to breathe and suck and crush himself in Hunk's thighs was a true testament to his sexual tenacity.

"So dirty...such a dirty present…" Hunk moaned, bucking his hips up into Lance's mouth, eyes shutting in bliss as he felt the throat muscles contract around his cock.

Coincidentally, Lance's ass muscles contracted only a second later, and Lance was immediately pulling off of Hunk's cock to cry out in pleasure, head falling back a bit.

Bingo, Hunk though, lashing out with his tongue again with deadly precision.

Again Lance cried out, and again, and again, until it was clear his body was at the birthday boy's mercy.

He twisted his body around to face Hunk, still practically sitting on him as he greedily shoved his ass back for more, suddenly ignoring his duty as Hunk's cock sucker.

"More…" He pleaded, tongue slowly lolling out.

That look did it for Hunk. He was attacking Lance's hole in an instant, letting his tongue run up and down the sweetest bits of his insides and his walls, relishing in the howls of uncontained pleasure that left Lance each time his tongue rubbed him just right. Maybe it wasn't very smart to be so loud when the entire castle was still trying to sleep, but then again, how did that matter to two naked, horny teenagers who had had raging hormones telling them to fuck the other over the last few years? It didn't.

All Hunk knew was that he was far too busy giving Lance's ass the tongue-treatment he deserved, so focused that he continued even when Lance had stopped blowing him and began to get up.

"More…" He pleaded, straddling Hunk's chest with the neediest look Hunk had ever seen someone have, not that this was an expression he was familiar with.

His eyes traveled from Lance's hole to his cock, both of which were covered in saliva of some sort. That wouldn't be enough, though.

"Lube? I'm too big, it'll hurt."

Lance nodded curtly. "Lotion on the bedside table."

Hunk moved fast and clumsily, stumbling in his own haste. He didn't even realize how much he was hurrying until he was crouching behind Lance again, drenching his fingers in the light green lotion-lube with his chest surging for air.

"Hunk…" Lance moaned, trying to turn around to make sure he was preparing himself, which he was; a handful of lube was going on his dick. Clearly, though, nothing was fast enough for Lance.

"I thought this was my birthday present...is it really fair for you to be complaining?" Hunk questioned, only half-serious as he sped up the preparing of his cock just for Lance's sake. He loved his whines, but god did they get him into such a needy mood. Lance's lust was contagious, which was dangerous given how horny Hunk was on his own already.

After his spit-soaked cock was covered in even more lubricant, he slipped his wet fingers inside Lance's warm entrance, wiggling them around and slicking up his tight walls as the Cuban boy buried his face into the mattress, moaning and raising his rump higher in appreciation.

The level of submissiveness Lance was exhibiting for Hunk had his cock drooling precum, but as much as he just wanted to pound away at Lance, he continued scissoring his fingers in every direction. The size difference between them was too much in every way—Lance needed the extra preparation if he hoped to handle Hunk.

It was difficult to hold himself back with the way Lance kept pleading to have a cock in his little virgin hole, wagging his ass around Hunk's fingers in insistence that he could take it already, but Hunk kept composure until he felt Lance was stretched enough.

His fingers slipped out, leaving Lance's hole wet and still slightly wider than before—exactly what he wanted to see.

Lance continued glancing back with pleading eyes, only now, Hunk could massage his ass in reassurance as he climbed on top of him.

"Don't worry, you're ready now."

He leaned forward to share a kiss with Lance after the boy juggled in excitement—he was just too cute. He was a good kisser, too, and Hunk made sure to extend their first kiss while his cock began entering.

Lance squeaked as Hunk's tip pushed past his entrance, but Hunk was quick to cup his cheek, making sure to keep his attention as their chaste kiss became much more passionate, tongues reaching out to each other in an attempt to ease the intrusion in Lance's ass.

Slow and steady had always been Hunk's motto, so it wasn't too difficult to apply that to his cock. He could feel Lance's ass pulse around his girth, and only when it felt like it was relaxing would he push more inches in. Plus, he used Lance's reactions to judge how he was doing with pain. The boy didn't hide anything; his squeals and moans made him an open book and Hunk loved every single one.

"Hunk...I want you to fuck me…" Lance whined.

Hunk could only smile at that. He was clearly in discomfort from the sudden stretching of his walls, but even still, he was impatient enough to beg.

"In a moment, Lance, I promise. I don't wanna rush. Don't you want to enjoy our first time?"

Lance paused his whimpering at that, biting his lower lip and lowering his head to Hunk. "Y-yes...okay...god…" He groaned, letting his forehead collapse to the bed again.

He subconsciously continued to let his ass raise higher and higher, and Hunk had to hold in his amused chuckle while holding it down so he could finish pushing the rest of his cock inside.

"You keep lifting your ass. You're so cute." He wanted to distract Lance from focusing on the base of his cock entering as much as possible, using whatever it took.

Lance half-chuckled, half-gasped as Hunk pushed the last of himself into him, managing to twist his head back to smile at Hunk. "O-of course I'm cute...that's the only reason I could even be here with you…"

Hunk felt his heart soften and swell, and he couldn't help but reach forward to pet Lance's cheek again as he let his walls convulse and adapt to his cock.

They spent most of the waiting time just staring at each other, their eyes conveying all their lust and excitement. Both of them were equally as eager to get to the rough action, but luckily, Hunk was sane enough to give them time to adjust. If Lance were in control, well...he didn't even want to think about how badly Lance would get himself hurt in search of pleasure.

After so many minutes of keeping himself in check, though, Hunk felt Lance's ass beginning to ease up around him, allowing him to focus more on the pleasure rather than Lance's wellbeing.

"You're so tight…"

"You're so big," Lance countered, smiling at him, clearly proud of himself for such a quick response.

Hunk chuckled before grinding his hips forward, just to check and make sure Lance's body was good to go. He smiled when the response was a mirrored grunt.

"Well, that's your virginity gone, Lance."

He began pulling back, stomach clenching with heat at the way Lance moaned and rocked back towards him.

"Y-yeah…" He gasped for air, eyes squeezed shut. "A-and yours. Happy birthday."

Hunk's tongue swiped across his lips in honor of the most delicious meal in the universe, stopping once his massive cock was two-thirds of the way out.

"Thank you." With that, he quickly slid his cock forward again, relishing in the groans that Lance gave him. It made him want to move faster and faster, and so that's exactly what he did. No more talk, just quickening the pace of his thrusts, panting and grunting as he felt his cock splitting Lance's walls open with each intrusion, although it wasn't really an intrusion anymore—not with the way Lance's hole was practically sucking him in.

"Oh god Hunk, oh fuck...I-I can feel it in my stomach…!" Lance gasped, eyes switching back and forth between squeezing shut and stretching wide as Hunk speared him.

"Good," he groaned, finding his voice once again as his muscles began to flex, and he began putting real impact behind his thrusts. "This'll fill your stomach for the morning, okay? Hope that's alright with you!"

Lance was the one without words this time as he began arching his back and his entire ass in general, crying out each time Hunk slammed forward.

They were making so much noise between the sound of their bodies smacking together in addition to their groans, but Hunk didn't care, and he couldn't help it, either. Lance's ass only seemed to tighten more and more with every thrust instead of stretching like he'd expect—it was incredible. Lance was incredible.

Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance's torso for better stability, still carrying his own weight for Lance's sake. He wouldn't force the thin boy to carry him on his back; however, that was a different story for his ass.

The hotter Lance's ass got, squeezing around Hunk's cock, the stronger his thrusts got, fucking Lance into the bed with only a slight amount of mercy. His balls slapped Lance's balls with each thrust, cementing the size difference between them that just got them both even hotter than they already were.

Every now and then, Lance would manage some dirty words of encouragement such as "fuck me" or "wreck me", which Hunk greatly appreciated since sometimes it was hard to tell if Lance was dying from pleasure or dying from getting hammered harder than he could handle, but otherwise most of his cries were just incoherent yelling. Hunk liked it—it was like he was literally fucking the brains out of Lance. Just, so long as he didn't literally fuck his brains out.

Gentleness had left them a long time ago, but Hunk saw no reason not to go back to some of it, planting kisses alongside Lance's sweaty back through his own pants and moans.

This was already everything Hunk could've ever hoped for and more, arms moving Lance's entire torso with his thrusts until he was practically shoving him backwards onto his cock with each thrust, and Lance only furthered this by grinding against him each time. It was really assuring to feel him constantly trying to get even more; Hunk was sort of afraid that he would go too far with Lance's body, but no matter what he did, the boy only seemed to want it even more rough. So, that was what Hunk gave him. He let himself go all out, a slight growl rising into his grunts as he rammed his cock into Lance's tight heat.

If Lance had seemed like he was losing his brains before, he completely lost it at the increase in force, arching his head back and wailing in pleasure. His entire body shook, and Hunk only took that as a positive sign, thighs closing in around Lance's waist to hold him in place for him to pound and ruin and fuck.

Given the size of his cock and how hard and deep he was thrusting, it didn't take long before Hunk was slamming into Lance's prostate. He could almost hear the resonating wave of pleasure as it traveled up Lance's body, shaking both of them to the core as the other boy turned over his shoulder, eyes devoid of everything save for desperate lust.

"Hunk!" He cried out, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Hunk felt honored that, in his sex-crazed, submissive, screaming state, his name was the one thing Lance managed to coherently say. He rewarded Lance with a sloppy kiss filled with even more tongue than last time. After all, there really was no room nor time for a proper kiss when Hunk was nailing his body like an axe to a tree—it honestly felt like he was trying to chop him in half with his dick.

His thighs pressed against Lance's waist harder, knowing how much he loved being crushed between them as his cock did its job crushing his prostate. It may have been his first time fucking anything, but he could tell he was hitting it whenever Lance arched up or cried out with additional ecstasy, and pretty soon, he nailed down the location enough to fuck Lance right where it counted with every thrust. The human body was similar to a machine, after all; he just had to know where all the parts that made it work were, and then, he could bring out its fullest potential. Whereas he was usually trying to fix machines, though, in this case, he was breaking Lance into pieces.

Their sloppy kissing ended up with saliva all over their faces, and they quickly ended the french make out session for Lance to start screaming some more while Hunk kissed and nibbled his shoulders, which were shaking and beginning to struggle to support Lance beneath all the weight. Not that Hunk was making him hold him up or anything, but he was most certainly putting all of his weight and muscle into his thrusts, literally fucking Lance with everything he had. And since it was morning, he had an entire day's worth of energy to use up.

As soon as he felt himself beginning to approach climax, he flipped Lance around, partially so they could look at each other and partially so that Lance could just lay on his back and not have to worry about collapsing.

Both legs went up over Hunk's shoulders before he was immediately back inside his favorite hole, unable to stay out for more than five seconds given how close he was; how close they both were. He could see Lance's cock twitching already.

"Are you holding it in for me?" Hunk moaned, turned on beyond belief by the sight of Lance's face constantly lighting up with different faces of lust and pleasure.

"Yes…! Fuck, yes!" He managed to gasp out, chest and stomach heaving for Hunk's view as his legs wrapped around behind the larger man's head.

Things kicked up to an entirely different level of intensity, which had seemed impossible to Hunk up until that moment. But, somehow, he began pounding into Lance even harder, driven by his own desperate need to climax, and his desire to finish together.

"Get loud for me, Lance, as loud as you want...I've wanted this for so long…! God, I'm gonna cum!"

Lance squirmed beneath Hunk, a smile splaying across his face for a split, split second before he was overcome with ecstasy that resembled that of an electric shockwave.

"M-me, too!" He forced out in a croaky, yet high-pitched voice. "I've wanted this…! Hunk! P-please!"

Hunk nodded, unable to hold himself back any longer as he buried his cock forward one last time as deep as possible before grinding into the tight hole that had taken him so perfectly.

And with that, without any other form of coordination, they came together, with Lance staining his stomach and Hunk stuffing him full of warm cum.

Euphoria was quick to cloud Hunk's mind, dizzying him a bit from the sheer amount of searing heat and pleasure that accompanied the feeling of Lance's ass squeezing and milking him through his orgasm.

Time was a non-factor, and had been a non-factor through the entire session as he humped Lance a few more times, pushing his cum deeper before pulling out and collapsing next to him, unwilling to collapse on him.

Lance's eyes were squeezed shut, and for a moment, Hunk thought he had actually gone to sleep, but his chest managed to relax when he saw them open to slits.

"So good…'m gonna be sore…"

Hunk chuckled, scooting closer until they could cuddle in their momentarily exhausted state. Well, momentarily for Hunk. He was sure he'd bounce back. For Lance, though, he could very well be out for the day even though it was still morning.

He was very careful with the placement of his arms as they wrapped around Lance and brought him close, offering his natural body warmth.

Lance eased into his body without protest at first, but suddenly gasped and propped his head up. "Oh my god! The castle, we probably woke everyone up!"

Hunk was quick to follow his alarmed state, but found himself being optimistic about this kind of thing for once, for Lance's sake.

"Nah," he assured, smiling nervously. "There's no way we were loud enough to—"

"Happy birthday, Hunk." Shiro's voice spoke from behind the door, knocking on it lightly. "But uh...Pidge is in the castle so...keep it down next time. Happy for you two, though. We'll handle breakfast on our own."

"..."

"..."

Hunk and Lance slowly exchanged looks of mortification, especially since it was morning and everyone would have the rest of the day to embarrass them with this if they wanted.

Somehow, Lance managed to crack a smile through his steaming red face, sinking into the bed with a silent laugh that was either acceptance or descent into madness. Maybe both.

"...happy birthday, Hunk."

Hunk groaned, feeling utterly defeated with the knowledge that everyone in the castle was aware of what just happened, but despite the embarrassment, this was still probably the best birthday he'd ever had, so...he figured he'd enjoy it while he could, for Lance. Meaning, he would enjoy it while they were still in the room. Maybe it was best to just sleep the day away after all, so they could avoid confrontations.

He wrapped his arm around Lance tighter, squeezing him close as if to squeeze his anxiety out.

"Thanks. I love you." The last bit slipped out of Hunk without him even thinking, and before he could sputter in even more embarrassment, Lance nuzzled his face into Hunk's soft skin.

"Love you too…"

Hunk's heart turned into a giant fluff ball of cotton candy as he stared down at Lance, smile slowly spreading across his entire face.

Maybe the embarrassment of his 18th birthday was worth it, after all.

* * *

 **I don't know why, but for some reason, I ALWAYS end up ending chapters with having other people hear the characters fucking. I have no idea why I always find myself doing this. I need to stop. Ugh. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and hope Hunk's birthday was a great day for you!**

 **If you wanna keep up with my writing or you just want to interact with me and ask me questions, follow me on Tumblr; the link is on my profile page! Thanks and bye~**


End file.
